


DON’T FORGET THAT ICARUS FLEW

by VITRI0L



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Happy Ending, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Dialogue, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and they said i couldn’t do it! /j, cause the exile arc is briefly mentioned so y’know canon typical trauma, he’s got the fucking trident POG, mentioned - Freeform, no beta we die like smp!dream, not an heavy angst fic wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: tommy has never felt more alive than when he tooknightmare.•••“nightmarewas tommy’s key, his guidance to salvation.because there was river just outside of pandora’s vault.”//lowercase intended\\
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	DON’T FORGET THAT ICARUS FLEW

**Author's Note:**

> <3

tommy laughed loudly, voice ringing clearly as he ran down the path. long gone was the oppressive atmosphere of the prison and dull, serious tones that everyone talked to him in as they walked the black halls of the vault. the serious voice of sam and the sad tremor in the way in which dream spoke. 

all of that was all gone.

because the slick, cool handle of dream’s old trident laid gently in his palm. the sea green metal twinkled gently with the quiet shimmer of purple enchantments, giving off a haunting luminescence in the dark night. 

_nightmare_ was tommy’s key, his guidance to salvation. 

because there was river just outside of pandora’s vault.

without second though or a relational reason, tommy jumped into the dark water, ignoring the chill that ran all the way to his bones. goosebumps ran across his pallid skin and his jaw clenched, but it didn’t matter at all.

the teen raised the trident high above his head. excitement set his nerves on fire, anxiety causing his hand to shake. tommy couldn’t fight of the wobbly smile that tugged at his lips so he let it twist his muscles uncomfortably.

he winded back.

tommy threw his arm forward as if he were about throw the item. instead, he clenched the thin handle tighter, knuckles turning white and stomach flipping in anticipation.

suddenly, gravity no longer existed.

there was a pull in the blond’s stomach, letting him know that it was working. there is a soft whirling, and then the chill of the river was replaced with the chill of the night air. 

the ground was now so far down.

he was flying.

tommyinnit was _**flying.**_

another laugh ripped through his throat, spilling uncontrollably from his chest. the trident led him through the air, flying in a serene arch that caused his very soul to be suspended in that moment. the world under tommy glided by in silence as his heart soared.

gravity grabbed him once more.

the teen let it.

he spilled a bucket of water onto the prime path, landing on shaky legs and breaking his fall with the mlg.

the tallest tower on the SMP stood on the lands just outside of the holy land, gray stone standing starkly against the dark night and silver moon.

his legs carried him quickly. 

down the path and through the grass, the blond nearly tripped in his haste.

tommy still ran faster.

there was only one time where tommy could remember such freedom. the soaring of his soul, the weight of the world suddenly gone even if it was only for a few moments. 

there was a time when he’d felt the cool metal of nightmare for the first time.

when everything had threatened to crush him but the trident had let him to fly.

up so high the rain had stopped, replaced by little snow crystals. up so high where the atmosphere thinned and suddenly it was so cold, so hard to get oxygen to his lungs. 

there had been a time when the soft snow, the dark gray clouds, the twinkling stars, the lonely moon and the cruel night sky had held the young boy close, shielding him from the earth below.

there’d been a time when the world had stopped, halted as they focused solely on the young one who had been forgotten and destroyed by those he’d though he could trust.

but, they couldn’t keep him for long.

the stings had still been attached.

they were red and wiry, clasped angrily around his ankles and wrists.

and they’d thrown him back down to the ground, uncaring yet demanding. just like their owner had been.

just like the puppet master.

now, as tommy raced to the top of the useless tower, they were no where to be seen. 

he was no longer a puppet.

tommy was free.

the teen reached the top quickly, soaked through his clothes and dripping water everywhere. 

he winded back once more.

the sky greeted tommy gently.

and the river just behind the church welcomed his return with open and loving arms.

his heavy body sunk easily to the bottom of the escaping river, the water no longer dangerously cold. 

the silver moonlight danced across of the teal surface, waving with the running of the waves.

he hugged _nightmare_ close, overcome with a sweetness that pushed its way into his heart and burying its warmth into the muscle like a bunch of harsh thorns.

tommy felt a warmth run from his icy eyes, mixing saline with the freshwater that loved him.

because he could fly on more than flimsy wings made of false promises and friendships.

tommy could fly _freely._

_i’m free._

**Author's Note:**

> no words can describe how truly cathartic it felt to see tommy fly around with the trident when he realized he had it. after all his character went through, just for him to have that moment of true freedom, i nearly cried. 
> 
> i hope you’re well <3
> 
> have a good evening!


End file.
